The invention relates to an installation comprising an electrical switchgear apparatus and a movement transmission cable, designed to interlock the apparatus with an external mechanism. More specifically, the invention relates to a device for fixing a kinematic transmission cable with respect to an electrical switchgear apparatus.
Sheathed cables are commonly used to perform interlocks between two switchgear apparatuses such as circuit breakers, as illustrated by the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,726,401, or between a switchgear apparatus and an external device, for example between a circuit breaker and the access door to an electrical cabinet, as illustrated by the document U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,844, or to achieve mechanical remote controls, as illustrated by the document EP-A-0,183,931. These cables conventionally comprise a flexible external sheath in which a core can slide. In addition to its mechanical protection function, the flexible sheath provides the advantage of more or less keeping its shape once fixed, in spite of the internal sliding of the cable core, and allows a great freedom of positioning. One advantage of sheathed cables over other kinematic transmission devices such as rods or belts lies in the possibility of adapting their length and shape on site, when fitting is performed, which leaves a greater freedom of relative positioning of the apparatuses to be connected.
To fit a sheathed kinematic transmission cable between two movable means of an electrical installation, it is necessary to secure a first end section of the sheath with respect to a fixed element of the installation close to the first movable means to be connected, to secure the other end section of the sheath with respect to a fixed element of the installation close to the second movable means to be connected, and to secure each of the two ends of the core with respect to one of the movable means to be connected, the order of the operations being able to vary according to the installation technique used.
Usually, assembly requires one or more tightening operations due to the fact that fixing is performed by means of threaded rods and nuts, as shown in particular by the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,726,401 already referred to above. The assembly operation is therefore relatively long and tedious. As electrical switchgear apparatuses are often confined in frames or cabinets, the extremely limited access space available around the movable means to be connected makes assembly even more delicate.